


My dick is bigger than yours

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 美工组和建模组的相爱相杀又名美工组和建模组总有一个要先死
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 11





	My dick is bigger than yours

“我说你们建模组的人能不能尊重我们美工组的辛苦劳动成果？每次都随意更改是怎么回事？”建模组的小弟们看着对面美工组的老大哈利•波特再一次怒气冲冲地推门进来，瑟瑟发抖整齐划一地把目光投向他们的大哥，建模组组长德拉科•马尔福。

他们隶属于霍格沃茨游戏公司，最近正在开发一款新游戏，为了吸引玩家，除了有趣的故事情节，精美的插画背景，皮肤和好看的建模也是必不可少的。但是想要达到美工和建模的完全一致......

美工和建模...迟早有一组的人要先发疯。

“讲道理，波特，”德拉科瞟了一眼哈利手里拿着的手稿后低头把键盘敲得噼里啪啦作响，“你画的那个本来就是拐杖吧，谁见过战损皮还带手杖的？明明就是拐杖更合理，我没给你加点绷带都是手下留情尊重你漏洞百出的辛苦成果了。”

“你管我战损皮能不能带手杖！我画了你就给我一模一样地还原出来就好！瞎改什么，马尔福！”

“我这是在为公司着想，省得等下玩家又集体跑到你们官方账号下喷皮肤哪里哪里不对。”德拉科抬了抬下巴，颇为高傲地看着哈利，“不用谢，波特组长。”

“哈？皮肤不对？马尔福组长怕是忘记了每次出新皮总被玩家揪着尾巴骂建模毁原画的人是谁了吧？”哈利托着下巴若有所思，“我记得上次某人领带的小组因为穿模被骂上热搜了呢，马尔福组长还记得吗？”

德拉科眯起了眼睛，手指重重地按着鼠标按键，把鼠标滑轮转得啪啪响——周围可怜的底层秃头员工们屏住呼吸，静静围观两位大佬的战争。

“不记得了，不过上次因为没有查清楚历史而画错了服装的是谁？”德拉科沉着应对，他皱眉望向哈利，“波特组长还记得吗？”

“...我不管，你必须给我还原我们美工组的设计稿！”哈利把原画拍在德拉科的桌子上，手中的平板也怼到他脸前，“这个拐杖给我改了！还有，手部穿模了，腿部的比例也不对...背景里的面具也不对...下班前改好，不然你就睡在公司吧！”

“你的画明显不对，谁的腿有这么长的？还有手，你见过谁的指甲长到能戳自己膝盖？明明是你的人体构图有问题，要修改的是你们美工组不是我们建模组！”德拉科在平板上划来划去，向哈利展示“正确的人体构造和比例”。

“谁说这是人了！神话你知不知道！妖魔鬼怪和人体的构造本来就不一样！”哈利拿着手稿据理力争，把左上角的文字备注指给德拉科看，“看到没有！这里明明白白写着这套皮肤是战损妖王！妖！比例本来就不能用人体的来衡量！马尔福你真是一个缺乏想象力和艺术细胞的榆木脑袋！不解风情就算了连想象力都如此匮乏！”

“嗯？我想象力匮乏？是谁连输了十三道你画我猜不得不在酒吧里高喊三声‘看见我脖子上的东西了吗？是个摆设哦’的？”

听见两位老大的话周围的秃头员工们都竖起了小耳朵：不解风情？波特组长怎么知道他们老大解不解风情？连输十三道你画我猜？他们老大怎么知道波特组长连输了这么多？难道......

难道这就是所谓的知己知彼百战百胜？掌握对方生活中的每个细节以此找到把柄在下一次吵架的时候狠狠反击，洞察对方的生活，成为一个优秀的死对头？不然要怎么解释作为死对头的两人对对方如此了如指掌？

“即使在说我没脑子吗？”

“这可不是我说的，是你自己说的？”

“我不管！下班前你必须把这些地方改好，不然你就等着加班加到猝死吧！”

“我说了！这一点也不符合...”

“我管你！”哈利把桌子拍得震天响，“这个游戏由我全权负责，阿不思把权利给我了，现在我是老大，你得听我的！”

“My dick is bigger than yours！”哈利把手稿拍到德拉科胸前，“再废话扣你奖金信不信！”

“Fuck，波特...”德拉科气得瞪大了眼，中指颤颤巍巍地站立起来。

“你这个月奖金没了！”哈利帅气地朝着德拉科比了一个开枪的手势，转身离开。

吵架过后，该完成的任务还是要完成。德拉科揽过了修改建模的任务，吭哧吭哧地对着电脑一边骂骂咧咧一边调整着模型。

组员们一个接着一个地下班离开，整层楼里慢慢就剩下了德拉科和对面还亮着灯等待德拉科成果的哈利。

“搞完了，看不看。”德拉科靠在哈利办公室的门上捏着鼻梁，他的眼睛因为长时间盯着屏幕出现了血丝。

“拿过来吧。”哈利弯腰从抽屉里拿出一小瓶眼药水，德拉科把平板丢在他桌上，靠着桌子，“我不是和你说了看电脑久了还记得滴眼药水吗？怎么又忘了？脑子呢？”

哈利嘴上骂着德拉科但是手上的动作却很温柔，他轻轻扒开德拉科闭着的眼，滴了两滴药水。

“还不是你一直催催催，我连休息的时间都没有。”德拉科自然地环着哈利的腰，不安分的手在他屁股上捏了一把，“仗着自己是游戏的负责人了不起了？嗯？还bigger than mine...哼。”

“哼。”哈利小小地哼了一声，检查起德拉科修改后的模型，“还不是你总是随便改动，不然我也不会天天往你们建模组跑。

“呵，我这么做是为什么你不知道吗？”德拉科转身把哈利压在桌上，“说什么不能在公司太过亲密，连在食堂吃饭都要和我隔五米远，每天出门回家都要前后脚，生怕被人发现...我怎么感觉我们不是在谈恋爱而是在偷情？”

“咳...这不是怕公司里传闲话嘛...说什么偷情，多难听，我们可是自由恋爱。”哈利讨好地亲亲自己男朋友的唇，“那我们回家吧？很晚了。”

“No。”德拉科拒绝得干脆利落，他脱下哈利的裤子，把人压到桌子上。

“干！干什么！”哈利慌乱地推着德拉科，“还在公司啊！这是我办公室！你别乱来！”

“就是因为是办公室才刺激。”他把小男朋友压倒，“我想在这里做想了很久了，波特组长。”

“德拉科...唔...”

情侣的说话声小了下去，取而代之的是一种令人听了会脸红的细弱声音。

“Now，whose dick is bigger？Huh？”

“Fuc...fuck...别...再顶扣你，嗯，扣你奖金...啊！”

“无所谓，你早就把我奖金扣完了。”德拉科无所谓地耸肩，握着哈利的脚踝一个挺腰，“so...whose dick is bigger？”


End file.
